Mobile Suit Variations
The , abbreviated as MSV, is a design series for Mobile Suit Gundam and its compilation movies. MSV features variations of mobile suits during the One Year War. These are official designs, and included detailed histories and in many cases even have detailed back-stories given for their pilots. Some were meant for a cancelled original series in 1983, and a few were even originally intended to appear in Mobile Suit Gundam, but their appearances were cut due to storyline alterations. While rarely seen in their own animation series, most of the MS models (as well as the back-stories and pilots created for them) are considered canonical, and a few were later seen in other side-stories, manga or video games. In a few cases, MSV designs even made brief appearances in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Mechanic Earth Federation Forces *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGC-80-1 GM Cannon Test Type *RGM-79L GM Light Armor *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom *RX-77-4 Guncannon II *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *TGM-79 GM Trainer *FF-3 Saberfish *FF-6 TIN Cod *FF-S3 Saberfish *Flatmouse *Flydart *AF-01 Mongoose Principality of Zeon *EMS-05 Agg *MS-05A Zaku I Early Type *MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type *MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type *MS-06D Zaku Desert Type *MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper *MS-06F Zaku Minelayer *MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom *MS-06FS Zaku II *MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06M (MSM-01) Zaku Marine Type *MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06R-2P Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *MS-06RP Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *MS-06T Zaku Trainer Type *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-06V-6 Zaku Tank Green Macaque *MS-06W Worker Zaku *MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku *MS-07A Gouf *MS-07B Gouf M'Quve Custom *MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type *MS-07C-5 Gouf Test Prototype *MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type *MS-07H-4 Gouf Flight Test Type *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *MSM-04G Juaggu *MSM-04N Agguguy *MSM-08 Zogok *MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong *YMS-07A Prototype Gouf *YMS-08A High Mobility Test Type *YMS-09 Prototype Dom *YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type Gallery THE MSV Vol.1.jpg THE MSV Vol.2.jpg THE MSV Mobile Suit Gundam.jpg MSV.jpeg Mobile Suit Variation .jpg See Also *MS-X *Harmony of Gundam *Z-MSV *MSV-R *M-MSV *ZZ-MSV *GEARA DOGA Variations *CCA-MSV *UC-MSV *MSV90 *Fukuchi Mobile Suit Station *Solomon Express *F91-MSV *V-MSV *Game's Mobile Suit Variations *MSD *After War Gundam X Hyper Guide *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Perfect Album Bom-Bom Comic *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny MSV *Mobile Suit Gundam 00V *Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE -UNKNOWN SOLDIERS- *Mobile Suit Gundam G-STRATEGY *Gunpla Love Notes & Trivia *The MSV concept would be repeated on a more limited scale for all the anime up until Victory Gundam Mobile Suit Variations, with both the number of designs and the detail of their back-stories significantly reduced. In addition, Kunio Okawara Collection (known in-universe as Missing-Mobile Suit Variations or M-MSV) which is similar to the MSV concept but spans from the One Year War through the Gryps Conflict. It was not until Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV (the first for an Alternate Universe series) that the original MSV formula, with detailed backstories and pilots, was duplicated. References External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201109000423 ja:MSV